


Hetalia Shortfic: Something means something.

by Lamama



Series: Hetalia Drabbles: What's for the past, present and future. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Đây là phần tiếp theo của series drabbles trước đó mà tui viết về Hetalia. Và tui đoán là... cái này chắc sẽ dài hơi hơn nhì? Vì trong này hầu hết những fic được tui viết gần đây. Văn phong và chủ đề có thể hơi khác một chút nhưng tui mong mọi người sẽ thích.  Dù sao cũng cứ đọc đi nhé~





	1. Đã từng có một thiên thần như thế...

**Author's Note:**

> Tui rất thích Prussia. Và tui thì chuyên môn viết chuyện buồn đó.. Nên là tui đã kết hợp chúng vào với nhau để tạo nên câu chuyện này nè! Người Prussia yêu.. các bạn nghĩ là ai cũng được hết. Tất nhiên tui cũng tự có hình dung rồi, nhưng để mọi người đọc cho thoải mái thì tui sẽ giữ bí mật đó là ai :3

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, chuyện kể rằng, có một nam thần mang tên Gilbert….

Anh hùng mạnh vô cùng, và cũng là người có đôi cánh đẹp nhất thiên đường mà ai nhìn cũng say mê, cũng yêu mến. Đôi cánh mang lông vũ trắng muốt tinh khôi, mạnh mẽ dang rộng ấy một thời là niềm tự hào của anh. Anh kiêu ngạo, anh hãnh diện về đôi cánh tuyệt vời ấy của mình vô ngần đến tìm đủ mọi cách chỉ để bảo vệ, gìn giữ chúng mãi xinh đẹp như thế; và quả là trăm năm trôi qua, trên lưng anh đôi cánh vẫn vẹn nguyên như trong quá khứ. Chẳng vương vẩn đục, lại thanh khiết, tinh khôi hơn vạn vật trên thế gian.

Nhưng rồi, chính anh nguyện hi sinh lòng kiêu hãnh ấy.

Anh chịu từ bỏ một bên cánh của mình; chấp nhận làm một kẻ sa ngã, chấp nhận bản thân bị thiên đàng tước đi cơ hội trở về, cũng chấp nhận cả rằng bản thân sẽ không còn có thể cất cánh vút bay một lần nữa để đôi tay có thể cầm lên thanh gươm sắt. Bên cánh trơ trụi mất dần trong trắng khi anh dấn thân vào những cuộc chinh chiến, bàn tay nhuốm máu những phàm nhân; tuyết phủ dần nhuộm sắc đỏ từ những kẻ đã ngã xuống.

Anh là một thiên thần gãy cánh lưu lạc chốn nhân gian. Vườn địa đàng chẳng còn nghênh đón, địa ngục cũng không thể đặt chân… Anh cứ mãi vất vưởng nơi trần thế. Là thần hay quỷ, là người hay ma? Anh chỉ ở mãi giữa nơi ranh giới mỏng manh ấy mà chẳng thể ngả về đâu. Còn lông vũ nhưng tràn ngập tà khí, lại không thể sử dụng pháp thuật, nhưng cũng không sao chết đi - một kẻ như vậy, còn có thể gọi là gì đây?

Có lẽ chỉ có cái tên này là phù hợp để gọi anh, ấy là một kẻ khờ - ngây dại và ngu ngốc. Anh đã từng có mọi thứ trong tay, nhưng rồi anh lại sẵn sàng từ bỏ mọi thứ, kể cả đôi cánh quý giá của mình để xuống trần gian, tất cả chỉ vì một con người mệnh số ngắn ngủi. Anh vì một lần cuồng si mà phải chịu kiếp đọa đày; vì người muốn, người mong mà đành lòng hiến dâng đến cả cuộc đời bất lão bất tử; vì trái tim có phút chiếm trọn lý trí mà chỉ chút nữa phạm tội tày đình với Thiên chúa tối cao, để rồi phải chịu hình phạt tàn khốc: tước đi sinh mạng, không được phép hồi sinh. Đối phương thì bị trời tru đất diệt, hồn phách tiêu tan, triệt để biến mất khỏi tam giới.

Hi sinh tất cả để đạt sở nguyện bên người trọn đời…. song kết cục thảm thương lại là chia ly vĩnh viễn. Và đó là kết thúc buồn cho truyền thuyết về một vị thiên thần vì quá say mê một phàm nhân mà phải trả giá bằng cả linh hồn của người mình yêu và sinh mạng của chính mình


	2. Khi mặt trời khuất bóng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhắc đến Spain thì tui nhớ về Romano, cà chua, đấu bò tót, nụ cười tỏa nắng và đặc biệt về lý lịch từng làm cướp biển tung hoành ngang dọc của ảnh. Có thể bạn đã biết: Danh hiệu "Đế quốc mặt trời không bao giờ lặn" đã từng được dùng cho Spain trước khi người ta dùng nó để gọi England (hay UK). Và chắc bạn cũng đoán được nội dung fic sẽ như thế nào thông qua tiêu đề rồi nhỉ?

Spain đã từng rất hùng mạnh. Anh mạnh đến mức bên cạnh cái tên "Imperio español*", anh còn khoác lên mình danh xưng "El imperio en el que nunca se pone el sol**" một thời. Đội trên đâu đế miện, anh đường hoàng ngồi lên ngai bá chủ không chỉ của châu Âu mà cả thế giới.

Vào lúc ấy, anh đã cho rằng mọi thứ là tất nhiên. Vị đế vương nhận lệnh trời kế thừa Roman Empire thuở xưa chỉ có thể là anh, lãnh thổ Tân Tây Ban Nha trù phú vốn được định sẵn để đưa anh lên đỉnh vinh quang và Armada mang danh bất bại được bởi đó là hạm đội hải quân Tây Ban Nha. Chúa bên ta - anh có niềm tin mãnh liệt như vậy suốt gần một thế kỷ - và say sưa với điều đó đến nỗi ngủ quên trên chiến thắng.

Nhưng anh đã quên. Quên rằng vinh hoa phú quý cũng chỉ là giá trị vật chất; mà vật chất thì là những tạo vật phù phiếm. Chúng rồi sẽ vơi cạn - mà quả vậy. Quyền lực trong tay, tiền tài sẵn có; Spain lao đầu vào chiến trận, tự làm tiên tan dần sức mạnh bản thân, để đến khi anh nhận ra thì của cải đem về từ Tân thê giới đã không còn đủ để bù đắp cho những tổn thất sau mỗi cuộc chiến. Từng chút một, anh suy yếu... và chính niềm tự hào của anh bấy lâu nay đã kết liễu anh với cái danh "đế vương" ấy.

Armada đã bị hạ gục bởi đảo quốc vùng Bắc Âu***, con mãnh sư đã ẩn mình chờ tới khi anh rớt đài mới thức giấc, chính thức gạt anh khỏi cuộc tranh quyền đoạt vị để bước vào Kỷ nguyên Vàng. Cái ngày mà cả hạm đội phừng phừng lửa đỏ, từng chiếc một bị cuốn xuống đáy biển xanh sâu thẳm; England thì ngạo nghễ nhìn từ phía bên kia thuyền với nụ cười độc địa, anh mới nhận ra mình đã chìm quá sâu trong một giấc mộng hoang đường. Giấc mộng về quyền uy vĩnh cửu của đế quốc Tây Ban Nha - "một đế quốc nơi mặt trời không bao giờ lặn" - mà nếu không có ngày hôm nay, anh sẽ không bao giờ tỉnh giấc để đối măt với thực tại.

Nằm vật trên boong thuyền, anh ngắm nhìn cảnh biển bao la rộng lớn nay bị nhuộm đỏ bởi ráng chiều. Những vết thương chằng chịt trên da thịt sau cuộc giao tranh khiến anh nhói lên từng cơn, lại càng thêm thêm đau đớn khi nhìn mặt trời dần khuất bóng. Cảnh hoàng hôn vốn đẹp trong mắt anh mà lúc ấy sao xót xa đến thế! Phải chăng vì anh từng là "mặt trời" nên khi trông thấy ánh nắng đến lúc lụi tàn, anh mới quá đỗi đau lòng?

Bại trận rồi. Đến Armada từng tung hoàng khắp bốn bể cũng đã bại trận, lần đầu tiên và cũng là duy nhất thì còn gì vinh quang, huy hoàng là còn lại với anh? Chẳng còn gì nữa... Mất, mất hết rồi...

Tại sao phải đến phút này anh mới nhận ra?

Rằng trên đời, thực ra chẳng có gì là vĩnh viễn....

[Đã đến lúc mừng tân đế lên ngôi]

Chú thích:

(*): Đế quốc Tây Ban Nha. Đây là một trong những đế quốc lớn nhất thế giới và là một trong những đế quốc toàn cầu đầu tiên trên thế giới.

(**): Đế quốc măt trời không bao giờ lặn. Một biệt danh gọi đế quốc Tây Ban Nha thế kỷ XVI - XVII, xuất phát từ lời bình của Fray Francisco de Ugalde tới Charles I của Tây Ban Nha (vị vua mà đế quốc của ông gồm Tây Ban Nha, Đế quốc La Mã Thần thánh (xưng hiệu Charles V) , nhiều lãnh thổ ở châu Âu, nhiều đảo ở biển Địa Trung Hải và Đại Tây Dương, cũng như các thành thị ở Bắc Phi và phần lãnh thổ rộng lớn ở châu Mỹ)

(***): Theo phân loại của Liên Hợp Quốc, Vương quốc Anh (hay xứ Anh - England - trong trường hợp này) thuộc khu vực Bắc Âu.


	3. Trước trận hải chiến.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bối cảnh của nó diễn ra trước cái fic Khi mặt trời khuất bóng. Vẫn là đề tài cướp biển thôi. Nhân tiện, England làm cướp biển cũng ngầu chẳng kém gì Spain đâu...

"Thưa ngài, kẻ địch đã tới!"

Người thủy thủ quan sát đang chăm chú theo dõi phía chân trời đột ngột kêu lên. Thanh âm thảng thốt lập tức thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi thủy thủ, kể cả gã trai mặc đồ cướp biển đang đứng tại boong thuyền. Gã có mái tóc màu lúa chín ẩn bên dưới chiếc mũ cướp biển to bè gắn lông chim, một bên tai của gã lủng lẳng chiếc khuyên hình giọt nước nứt nẻ và trang phục của gã có màu đỏ rực như lửa. Trông gã nổi bật hẳn lên giữa đám thuyền viên ăn mặc có phần lấm lem và giản dị hơn nhiều lần.

"Hmmm.." England một chân đạp lên mạn thuyền, lại cười mỉa mai. "Cuối cùng chúng cũng tới rồi sao? Chậm chạp quá! Vậy mà cũng mang danh hạm đội bất bại thì ta cũng đến là ngạc nhiên. Có mà hạm đội nhát cáy... Howard*!"

Ngài huân tước bước tới. "Ngài cho gọi tôi?"

"Đưa ta ống nhòm." 

Nhận chiếc ống nhòm một mắt từ tay huân tước, England kéo dài nó ra, nhanh nhẹn quan sát phía trước. Những đốm đen như lướt trên biển, dần tiến về phía chiến thuyền của Anh quốc. Có vẻ ít hơn số lượng mật thám báo về cho nữ hoàng, gã thoáng nghĩ. Như vậy càng thuận tiện hơn để hủy diệt... niềm tự hào nho nhỏ ấy của hắn... Chỉ cần nghĩ tới cảnh những con thuyền mang lá cờ Tây Ban Nha bị thiêu rụi, gã càng thấy phấn khích tợn. Không gì sung sướng hơn là trông thấy kẻ thù của mình chịu đau khổ cả.

"Francis** đâu? Đã cho người báo chưa?" Gã trao trả lại ống nhòm, đồng thời đưa mắt tìm kiếm vị thuyền trưởng.

"Thuyền trưởng hiện đang kiểm tra lần cuối, thưa ngài."

Gã hừ mũi. "Hừ, tất cả nên sẵn sàng đối mặt với chúng. Ta không hi vọng sẽ bắt gặp kẻ nào e sợ trong trận hải chiến lần này đâu. Ngươi đã nghe nữ hoàng nói gì rồi đó - người coi thường kẻ dám xâm lăng đất nước này***, cũng như người rất kỳ vọng Anh quốc có thể đoạt lấy vị thế trên biển từ tay ông anh rể đáng mến... Bởi thế nên nó rất quan trọng với nữ hoàng, và ta thì không muốn làm người thất vọng đâu."

Vị thuyền trưởng từ xa bước tới, ra lệnh: "Tất cả vào vị trí! Chuẩn bị nghênh đón hạm đội Tây Ban Nha!" đoạn quay sang gã trình bày vắn tắt về tương quan lực lượng: "Hiện ta đang có 34 thuyền chiến, 163 tàu buôn vũ khí, 30 thuyền cỡ nhỏ. Theo quan sát, bên địch có khoảng 20 thuyền buồm cỡ lớn và khoảng 100 tàu buôn vũ khí. Quả nhiên ít hơn so với tin báo về, thưa ngài."

"Xem chừng nhà vua của bọn chúng đã coi thường những gì vùng biển này có thể đem lại. Mối đe dọa có lẽ không lớn như ta dự tính. Nếu vậy thì..." Gã liếc quanh những chiếc thuyền chiến bên mình. Trái rồi phải. Sau đó gã nhìn thẳng về trước đầy thách thức. Bọn chúng cũng đã sẵn sàng. Như một thói quen, gã chỉnh trang lại y phục, đặc biệt là chiếc mũ lông chim, rồi đưa tay mân mê cán kiếm giắt bên hông.

Lá cờ đế quốc phấp phới trong gió ngày một hiện lên rõ hơn. Huân tước Howard nghiêm nghị nói, "Hải quân đợi lệnh ngài. Xin ngài cho chỉ thị để bắt đầu tấn công."

"Hạm đội Tây Ban Nha đã ở ngay trước mặt.. Howard, Francis, nghe lệnh ta." England tuốt gươm khỏi bao. Bằng động tác vô cùng dứt khoát và mạnh mẽ, gã chỉ thằng vào kẻ đang ngạo nghễ đứng tại boong thuyền bên địch, môi cong lên thành nụ cười man rợ.

"Tế thần hết tất cả bọn chúng đi!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(*): Huân tước Howard xứ Effingham, không phải anh Howard điệp viên kia đâu.

(**): Francis Drake, vị phó đô đốc, nhà thám hiểm hàng hải, thuyền trưởng, chính trị gia thời Elizabeth I. Không phải là anh lớn đâu :v

(***): Nhắc đến câu nói này:

“Trẫm vẫn thường được khuyến cáo hãy cẩn thận giữ mình khi đến giữa hàng quân có vũ trang, vì e ngại những âm mưu bội phản; nhưng trẫm đảm bảo rằng trẫm không hề muốn sống mà không tin tưởng thần dân trung thành và đáng yêu của trẫm. Chỉ có những bạo chúa mới lo sợ như thế...

Trẫm biết rằng mình chỉ là một phụ nữ yếu đuối; nhưng là một phụ nữ có trái tim và lòng gan dạ của một quân vương, của một vua chúa nước Anh, dám coi thường cả Parma và Tây Ban Nha, hoặc bất kỳ vua chúa châu Âu nào muốn xâm lăng bờ cõi của trẫm..."

Đây là một trong những bài diễn văn nổi tiếng nhất của nữ hoàng Elizabeth Đệ nhất. Người đọc nó vào ngày 9/8 (lịch Julius) tại Essex trong một chuyến thị sát quân đồn trú, một thời gian ngắn sau khi Tây Ban Nha quyết định gửi đi hạm đội hải quân Tây Ban Nha của mình - hạm đội lừng danh giúp đất nước này thống lĩnh biển cả thời bấy giờ - để chuẩn bị xâm lược Anh quốc. 

Bối cảnh lần này là cuộc hải chiến Gravelines, một phần trong chiến tranh Anh - Tây Ban Nha, giữa Anh quốc - Hà Lan và hạm đội Tây Ban Nha của Liên minh Iberia (Tây Ban Nha và Bồ Đào Nha) vào ngày 8/8/1588. Kết quả là Anh quốc thằng trong khi Tây ban Nha phải chịu tổn thất nặng nề. Thắng lợi của Elizabeth I trước vua Tây Ban Nha là Felipe II đã góp phần đem lại niềm tự hào dân tộc cho Anh Quốc.

Đây cũng được coi là một trong những trận hải chiến nổi bật nhất trong lịch sử thế giới.


	4. Những kẻ lưu danh muôn đời.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một bài siêu ngắn nữa. Cũng không thực sự có chủ đề nào cả đâu. Tui chỉ là có thắc mắc vậy thôi.

"Từng có một La Mã hùng cường, cai quản vùng Địa Trung Hải,

một Tây Ban Nha bất bại trên biển, chiếm lĩnh cả Tân thế giới.

hay Đế quốc Anh vô song, nơi mặt trời từng chưa bao giờ lặn,

và một Hợp chúng quốc non trẻ làm khuynh đảo bốn phương..."

Bốn đế vương, bốn triều đại.

Và ai sẽ là kẻ tiếp theo xưng bá chủ, kế thừa non sông, đủ sức gánh vác thiên nghiệp để sánh vai cùng các cường quốc trên, đưa hành tinh này bước sang triều đại mới...?


	5. Bạch liên hoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoa sen mang vẻ thanh cao nhã nhặn và ẩn sâu là sức sống mạnh mẽ, kiên cường. Trắng là màu sắc tượng trưng cho sự trong trắng, thuần khiết, ngây thơ. Và Vietnam chính là một đóa sen trắng.

Nếu như ví mỗi quốc gia là một loài hoa thì Vietnam, em hẳn sẽ là một đóa sen trắng. Con người em bình dị, cũng như đóa hoa chẳng hề rực rỡ, song em mang trong mình một sức sống mãnh liệt bền bỉ; em giữa muôn vàn khó khăn vất vả vẫn giữ cho bản thân một cốt cách thanh cao, thuần khiết tựa bông sen vươn lên từ bùn đất vẫn giữ được sắc trắng tinh khôi bao đời.

"Trong đầm gì đẹp bằng sen,  
Lá xanh bông trắng lại chen nhị vàng.  
Nhị vàng, bông trắng, lá xanh,  
Gần bùn mà chẳng hôi tanh mùi bùn."


	6. Khi thời điểm tới.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cách mạng Mỹ luôn là một cái gì rất đau lòng với tui. Tui biết đây là điều tất nhiên nhưng tui chỉ là... con tim mong manh của tui không chịu được. Chắc vì tui rất rất yêu England đó mà...

Khi thời điểm tới, America không còn quyền lựa chọn. Dù điều đó có nghĩa là phản bội lại toàn bộ lòng tin tưởng và tình yêu thương "anh ấy" đã trao cho cậu; và dù "anh ấy" là người quan trọng nhất, là người cậu yêu nhất đi chăng nữa.... thì với tư cách "một quốc gia", cậu bắt buộc phải gạt đi những cảm xúc, mong ước của bản thân cậu để đi theo nguyện vọng của nhân dân đất nước. Tại vùng đất này, hơn ai hết, cậu hiểu rõ lợi ích quốc gia phải luôn được đặt lên hàng đầu. Cậu không thể vì sự ích kỷ của riêng mình mà lãng quên ưu tiên trước nhất ấy.

Vì nền Độc lập, Tự do của Tổ quốc; vì Hạnh phúc, Ấm no của nhân dân.. Dù muốn hay không, đã đến lúc cậu phải cầm súng lên và chiến đấu rồi.


	7. Khi cây sáo cất lời ca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái này là về Prussia và vị vua nổi tiếng nhất của mình, Friedrich Đại đế. Quãng thời gian.. cứ cho là sau Chiến tranh bảy năm đi ha. Để tóm tắt thì là cả hai đều đang đơn phương nên tỉnh cảm nói chung rất phức tạp. Nhưng kiểu gì cũng thấy chút đau trong tim ;;;w;;;

Lại một mùa đông nữa sắp về. Giờ là chiếu cuối thu, tiết trời se se lạnh. Vườn thượng uyển vốn mơn mởn sắc xanh của cây cỏ nay phủ lên cung điện màu đồng héo úa, trên từng lát gạch trải đường, mái ngói cung điện, và cả trên mái tóc ai kia đang ngồi vắt vẻo nơi cành cây dần trơ trụi lá. Y phục xanh đậm viền đỏ, mái đầu bạch kim cắt tỉa gọn gàng, đôi bàn tay mảnh khảnh cầm cây sáo ghé bên môi - gã giống như vì sao sáng giữa đêm đen, một nốt trầm lặng lẽ trong bản giao hưởng của thiên nhiên. Bởi vậy nên ngài có thể trông thấy gã rất rõ ràng khi đứng dưới tán cổ thụ.

Dường như trong khoảnh khắc ấy, gã đã chiếm trọn tầm mắt của ngài.

Tiếng sáo du dương vang lên. Một bản nhạc buồn. Ngài biết Prussia thích mượn âm nhạc để tỏ lòng mình. Mỗi âm thanh vang lên là nỗi đau của gã, nỗi đau âm thầm mà gã không thể nói thành lời, chỉ có thể dùng tiếng sáo... Không ai hiểu Prussia như ngài tại nơi đây, và chính vì ngài hiểu nên ngài chỉ lặng yên lắng nghe; khi thưởng thức, ngài cũng thấy sầu não thay. Ngài cảm thấy khúc nhạc ấy dường như hoà cùng với khung cảnh thiên nhiên vậy: chiếc lá rơi lại như một mảnh vỡ từ trái tim của gã mà tiếng chạm đất khẽ khàng cũng như tiếng con tim gã tan nát. Đã có điều gì? Ngài chỉ có một phỏng đoán. Là vì người ấy...

Gương mặt gã bình thản đến lạ, không một giọt lệ tuôn rơi. Song ngài biết đằng sau vẻ cứng cỏi ấy cũng chỉ là một tâm hồn nhạy cảm, biết yêu và biết đau như bao người khác. Gã trông càng thanh thản, cõi lòng gã lại càng thêm rối bời.

Khi bản nhạc chấm dứt, ngài ngước lên nhìn tán cây một lần nữa. Gã đã hạ sáo, đôi mắt nhìn về xa xăm; ngài không nhìn theo nhưng hiểu ý. Đôi mắt đỏ tươi luôn tràn đầy nhiệt huyết nay chất chứa u buồn, hướng về kinh thành Vienna cổ kính... Ấy là kinh đô đế quốc La Mã thần thánh. Gọi là đế quốc nhưng đến nay đã suy yếu nhiều so với thuở xưa, có lẽ cũng chẳng còn đứng vững được bao lâu nữa. Sự thật ấy ngài cũng lấy làm sung sướng khi cái ngai vàng là của nhà Habsburg thuộc Áo quốc, nhưng đổi lại, với Prussia, đó lại là một sự thật gã chỉ muốn chối bỏ.

"Một bản nhạc kỳ lạ thay. Ta đã nghe qua rất nhiều điệu sáo, nhưng giai điệu này thì là lần đầu tiên. Phải chăng nó đã bị thất truyền từ lâu?"

"Không, là tôi tự sáng tác thôi. Cũng từ lâu rồi. Ngài thấy thế nào?"

GÃ cười mỉm nhìn xuống ngài. Nụ cười sao mà thê lương. Prussia không có tâm trạng hầu chuyện ngài lúc này, câu hỏi chỉ là chiếu lệ. Nhưng ngài không để tâm nhiều.

"Ta nghe thấy từ tiếng sáo của cậu... âm thanh của vụn vỡ."

"..."

Một khoảng lặng. Gã thoáng ngơ ngác, sau đó khoé môi liền khẽ cong lên thành nụ cười buồn.

"Ngài mà cũng thích nói văn vẻ hoa mỹ vậy à?" Lời gã nói pha chút chế giễu, khó tin nhìn bậc quân vương với đôi bàn tay thép nọ. Đức vua của một "quân đội có quốc gia" mà lại thốt được những lời ấy thì quả là hiếm có.

"Nhưng ngài nói đúng. Tôi lúc này như thể đã mất đi một nửa trái tim vậy." Xoay xoay cây sáo trong tay, gã khẽ nói, giọng âu sầu, "Chúng tôi đều biết ngày ấy rồi sẽ tới, ngỡ cũng sẽ là của hai, ba trăm năm sau, chẳng ngờ.. Có lẽ còn không đến được một thế kỉ nữa. Thọ mệnh người ấy đã sắp tận.. Haha.."

Ngài chỉ yên lặng đứng bên, chăm chú nghe từng lời gã nói, cũng không hề phản ứng khi nghe anh bật cười cay đắng. Cứ lặng lẽ như thế mãi không lên tiếng. Ngài biết gã không cần an ủi; anh chỉ mong ngài ở đây, lặng yên như thế nghe anh giãi bày tâm sự, trải nỗi lòng. Không mấy khi Prussia kiêu hùng chốn sa trường lại yếu đuối như vậy. Thường khi đứng trước mọi người, kể cả ngài, gã tuy trông cởi mở song tâm tư khoá kín; chỉ khi nhắc đến người ấy gã mới dịu đi, sẵn sàng để bản thân mềm yếu trong chốc lát.

Một vị dũng tướng kiêu hãnh hay một quốc gia oai hùng, vẫn có lúc gã chấp nhận để mình bị tình cảm chi phối. Đó cũng là khoảnh khắc gã mê hoặc ngài từ khi ngài mới chỉ là một vị thái tử trẻ người non dạ. Cũng câu chuyện ấy, "con người ấy", nhiều năm trước gã đã là tất cả trong tầm mắt của ngài, ngay đến bây giờ cũng vậy. Đẹp đến nao lòng.

Thế nhưng gã chưa từng nghĩ về ngài như thế. Cặp đồng tử màu son ấy từ đầu chí cuối chỉ hướng về đế quốc. Trìu mến, yêu thương tuyệt đối. Làm ngài bỗng chốc thấy sao mà ghen tị.

Hòn ngọc mà ngài có trong tay, cả ngai vàng và danh vọng, tất thảy đều chẳng còn ý nghĩa mỗi khi ngài trông thấy ánh mắt ấy. Điều mà ngài biết cả đời này, chẳng bao giờ ngài được phép sở hữu. Ngài chỉ có thể ngắm nhìn gã, cùng gã sẻ chia nỗi đau đó. Nỗi đau mà chính ngài cũng mang theo trong lòng.

"Lại càng đau lòng xiết bao.. Khi mấy trăm năm cận kề, người ấy vẫn..." Prussia bỏ lửng câu nói, ánh mắt nhàn nhạt bi thương, giọng điệu như tự trào, "Mà thôi, có nói nữa, đứa nhóc con như ngài cũng không hiểu."

Làm sao lại không hiểu được? Ngài chỉ muốn thốt lên như thế. Bao nhiêu năm quan sát gã còn chưa đủ hay sao? Gã không nói, nhưng ngài biết rõ ý gã. Nhiều lần trong giấc ngủ quên bên tràng kỉ, trong hàng nước mắt, ngài luôn nghe thấy gã lẩm bẩm bằng nào tiếng Latin, tiếng Pháp, cả những ngôn ngữ cổ xưa ngài chưa từng biết đến; những lời lẽ của một trái tim sầu muộn. Ngài đã nhớ như in từ thời trai trẻ. Dù rằng ngài chỉ mới gặp người ấy không quá mười lần, mỗi lần cũng chỉ thoáng qua, ngài cũng có những nét khắc hoạ về người ấy trong mắt gã. Đó là người chung thuỷ nhất thế gian này, vẹn nguyên tấm lòng dành cho mối tình đầu của mình, từ đầu chí cuối không hề thay lòng đổi dạ, thậm chí ngay cả khi sinh mạng chỉ còn lay lắt như ngọn nến trước gió vẫn chỉ một lòng hướng về tình đầu của mình. Và họ rất yêu nhau... Prussia yêu người đó vì thế, nhưng cũng hận người đó vì thế. Người đó biết tình cảm của anh nhưng từ chối đáp lại, không ai nói ra nhưng hai bên đều âm thầm thừa nhận như vậy, gã lại chẳng thể dứt bỏ nên cứ đơn phương.. Đến nay không biết bao nhiêu mùa đông đã qua mà chẳng hay héo mòn. Ngài đau thay vì gã. Nếu gã chọn ngài.. Dù chuyện đó chẳng thể nào xảy ra. Ngài suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là một con người với mệnh số không quá một trăm năm ngắn ngủi.

Một chốc im lặng, gã bỗng tươi tắn trở lại. Chẳng qua là gồng mình che đi nỗi xót xa trái tim bị ai bóp nghẹt, nhưng vạch trần đâu có nghĩa lý gì. Ngài sẽ chỉ coi chuyện vừa rồi như một giấc mơ buồn. Một ác mộng ngài chỉ muốn quên đi. Mà ngài biết rằng gã cũng vậy.

"Ngài đang rảnh chứ?"

Prussia mở đầu bằng thái độ hoàn toàn có thể coi là vô lễ trước mặt đấng quân vương. Nhưng gã thì có câu nệ mấy chuyện ấy cũng không để làm gì... Nên ngài chỉ đáp lại một cách mỉa mai:

"Nếu không ta cũng đã chẳng dạo chơi trong vườn ngự uyển."

Gã bật cười khanh khách, rộn ràng âm điệu. "Ngài có nhã hứng chơi tặng tôi một bản nhạc không?"

".. Coi như ta đáp lễ bản nhạc vừa rồi của cậu." Đức vua nhàn nhạt cười, đưa tay đón lấy cây sáo. Đây là cây sáo riêng của Prussia, ánh bạc rất đẹp, bảo quản tốt, trên thân sáo có khắc tên gã. Cái tên loài người gã hay dùng để xưng hô với người ngoài "Gilbert Beilschmidt", kí hiệu bằng hai chữ cái G.B cách điệu. Gã kể với ngài rằng gã đặt làm riêng nó cũng từ lâu rồi, bởi người đó thích tiếng sáo của gã... Lòng bất chợt nhói lên, ngài cố xua đi suy nghĩ vừa hiện lên trong đầu bằng cách gợi ra một cuộc trò chuyện khác. "Cậu muốn nghe bài nào?"

"Tuỳ ngài thôi. À, bản nhạc ngài đang soạn dở cũng được đấy. Âm điệu có vẻ vui tươi hơn so với những bản ngài thường chơi. Biết đâu tôi nghe rồi lại có thể giúp ngài hoàn thiện nó?"

Đôi đồng tử ngài hơn dãn ra khi trông gã trai đổi tư thế ngả người trên cành cổ thụ. "Cậu nghe thấy à? Ta vốn định giữ bí mật cho đến buổi trình diễn sắp tới, thật là.."

"Đi ngang qua thư phòng của ngài chiều hôm trước thôi. Tôi nghĩ nó cũng không tệ lắm..."

"Cậu thì có bao giờ khen được ai câu nào ra hồn đâu... Nhưng thôi, ta sẽ lấy đó như một lời khen. Nhớ phải nghe cho đàng hoàng đấy. Ta còn nhớ lần trước ta hỏi ý kiến cậu về bản nhạc mới, cậu nghe được nửa chừng đã ngủ gật ở tràng kỉ rồi. Đáng ra cậu đã bị khép tội khi quân phạm thượng rồi chứ không còn ở đây đâu." Ngài nhắc nhở (với gương mặt không-hài-lòng-cho-lắm).

"Nhưng tiếc quá, tôi là một quốc gia."

"Phải, và điều đó cũng thật bực mình." Theo nhiều nghĩa.

"Ngài đang ghen tị với tôi đó à? Thành thật mà nói, sống cuộc sống như những quốc gia chẳng sung sướng lắm đâu. Cái giá cho sự trường sinh bất lão kinh khủng hơn những gì ngài hay mấy lão giả kim thuật sư nghĩ đến nhiều - nếu ngài muốn biết thêm thì, chúng tôi không ít hơn một lần mong muốn chỉ là người thường mà thôi. Những tháng năm thăng trầm lịch sử.. Con người có thể quên, nhưng chỉ cần đất mẹ vẫn còn, những quốc gia sẽ còn nhớ mãi vè chúng. Nỗi đau và cả hạnh phúc." Gã trầm ngâm, đoạn thở dài thườn thượt.

"Nói vậy thì cái chết cũng là một sự giải thoát, một đặc ân với người ra đi đấy." Ngài ẩn ý, "Người ở lại có thể thấy đau lòng, nhưng biết đâu người trong cuộc.."

Trong một chốc, ngài có thể cảm thấy được cái liếc mắt giận dữ gã chĩa vào mình. 

"Ngài không nên nói nữa và bắt đầu màn trình diễn thì hơn." Gã lạnh lùng ngắt lời, "Ngài không hiểu. Ngài chưa từng ở vị trí của chúng tôi để hiểu. Đừng tuỳ tiện như vậy, bằng không cho dù ngài có là quân vương của tôi, tôi cũng không nể nang gì nữa đâu." Trong đôi mắt đỏ son dường như bừng lên lửa giận. Dĩ nhiên là gã rất rất tức giận khi nghe vậy. Ngài là vua của gã, rất nhiều điều gã có thể bỏ qua cho ngài vì lẽ ấy, nhưng chỉ riêng khi đụng chạm tới vị đế quốc kia, gã hoàn toàn không nể mặt. Với tính khí của gã, ngài có thể phỏng đoán được cảnh tượng, gã tuốt kiếm nhanh như chớp, kề lưỡi kiếm sát cổ ngài đủ để đầu ngài có thể lìa khỏi cố nếu gã động thủ. Cũng phải thôi, gã có thể yêu một người đến chết đi sống lại như thế, không đời nào gã cam tâm đứng yên nghe kẻ khác nói bừa như vậy. Dù kẻ đó là ngài cũng không được phép.

Ngài trào phúng cười, khẽ nhếch mép tự trào bản thân. Trong tim gã ngài chỉ là một vị vua ngang qua như bao người khác, không hơn không kém. Không thể đặc biệt bằng người kia. "Haha, ta cũng không phải e sợ gì ngươi. Ta của nhiều năm trước thì có thể đấy, nhưng bây giờ, chưa biết chừng ngươi mới là người sợ."

Không gian bỗng chốc im lặng, chỉ còn tiếng lá xào xạc trong tán cổ thụ và tiếng gió khẽ rít. Bằng một động tác tao nhã, ngài nhẹ nhàng nâng cây sáo lên ngang tầm môi. Hơi thở len qua vòm họng vào trong thân sáo. Hơi ấm dần lan toả. Ngài dường như cảm thấy môi mình có vị đắng. Dư vị của đôi môi gã còn vương trên cây sáo, thấm đẫm nỗi buồn, mằn mặn và đắng. Ngài chìm vào những hương vị đó, cùng nỗi lòng đớn đau khe khẽ nhắm mắt lại. Âm thanh chậm rãi cất lên. Tiếng sáo réo rắt bay theo cánh chim phương Nam, cuốn cùng những chiếc lá cuối thu về phía trời xa xăm, gia điệu vui vẻ mà sao da diết... Dường như là tiếng lòng cất lên, chứ không phải là đôi môi chơi nhạc nữa.


	8. [Harry Potter Crossover] Buổi lễ phân loại.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái này mình viết từ thời xa lắc xa lơ rồi nên chắc là không được hay lắm, với cả văn phong hồi đấy mình bị ảnh hưởng bởi một vài đồng nhân HP nên dị dị làm sao á :v

Người ta cứ hay cho rằng Slytherin là Nhà khủng khiếp nhất trong số bốn Nhà của Hogwarts. Vậy cũng không hẳn là sai với cái tôn chí “Không tiếp nhận Máu bùn” của họ – tức là đã đào thải một phần không nhỏ các phù thuỷ nhỏ tới đây rồi.

Nhưng thế vẫn chưa là gì cả. Đôi khi, học sinh nơi đây vẫn luôn truyền tai nhau rằng, thực ra, điều khủng khiếp nhất không chỉ dừng lại ở đấy đâu.

Mà cốt lõi, nó nằm ở một số thành viên Nhà này.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bộ dạng trông hết sức hiền lành chất phác, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng chân thực không hề có chút che giấu nào, gương mặt luôn nở nụ cười thân thiện hoà nhã trong mọi trường hợp – chẳng ai lại dám ngờ người này lại vừa mới được cái Mũ Phân loại hô vang ba tiếng dõng dạc “Slytherin!” khi còn chưa kịp đội nó lên đầu đã đủ thấy được sát khí được đèn nén xuống cật lực ghê gớm tới cỡ nào mà lại có thể khiến chiếc mũ phản ứng nhanh như vậy. Mà rõ ràng trông hắn ta vẫn hoàn toàn ngây thơ, tiếp tục trưng ra một nụ cười thong dong tiến về bàn nhà Slytherin trong con mắt kinh ngạc không chỉ của động vật nhỏ ba Nhà khác mà còn của chính những chú rắn nhỏ đang giật run người khi thấy hắn vẫy vẫy tay đi về. Đến bà giáo McGonagall vốn lạnh như băng cũng còn phải tái mặt nhìn hắn kinh ngạc. Bà chưa từng thấy trường hợp nào mà chỉ mới chuẩn bị chạm tay vào chiếc mũ mà đã được phân loại trong tích tắc như vậy kể từ khi vào trường Hogwarts nữa. Chưa chắc Salazar Slytherin hắc ám bậc nhất nọ đội mồ sống dậy cũng làm được điều thần kì như thế. Động vật nhỏ xanh mặt một, thì lòng giáo ban còn thấp thỏm mười. Râu ria quỷ thần ơi, Merlin, không lẽ ý người phán sẵn là kẻ kia được sinh ra chỉ để trở thành một rắn nhỏ? Là một Slytherin trời sinh không thể bàn cãi ư?

Arthur Kirland căn bản hiện tại chính là Huynh trưởng kỉ luật nghiêm khắc đầy gương mẫu của Slytherin, đương nhiên cũng là phù thuỷ máu trong tài ba danh giá vô vàn người nể sợ, lại còn là rắn nhỏ hoàn mỹ được chủ nhiệm Nhà lẫn giáo ban cưng chiều hết mực – chính xác là một Slytherin tiêu chuẩn cũng còn có vài phần e dè hắn phải lãnh nhiệm vụ chào đón học sinh mới của Nhà. Vạn phần bất nhất cũng chẳng muốn ra, nhưng thân là người đại diện cho Nhà mình mà trốn tránh trách nhiệm nhất định không phải điều quý tộc sâu róm nọ sẽ làm. Ghét thì vẫn phải làm thôi, đó là nghĩa vụ tất yếu, Arthur nghĩ. Tuy nhiên, anh cũng là học sinh ưu tú nhất khoá năm ngoái đấy, Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh đấy, chẳng lẽ lại còm không cảm nhận nổi dao động pháp lực hắc ám kinh hoàng tới thế tràn ngập Đại Sảnh Đường? Quanh quất một lúc lại phát hiện ra đó chính là kẻ đang tiến về dãy bàn Nhà mình thì sao nữa đây? Không kinh ngạc trong lòng mới đúng là kì tích! Nghĩ tới đây, anh lại thêm một lần run bắn người. Sát khi càng lúc càng rõ rệt hơn, nhất là khi bàn tay hắn chìa ra trước mặt anh, kèm theo câu nói mà rõ ràng anh chẳng muốn nó lọt tai:

“Ồ, xin chào. Tôi là Ivan Braginski, phù thuỷ thuần huyết. Từ nay sẽ là một Slytherin mới, mong được mọi người giúp đỡ nhiều hơn.”

Giúp đỡ? Giúp đỡ Đại Ma vương này ấy á? Rắn nhỏ lại càng thấy lạnh buốt sống lưng hơn nữa. Ai mà dám đảm đương cái nhiệm vụ này cơ chứ? Cứ thử nhìn Huynh trưởng xuất sắc kia mà xem, cũng còn đang gượng gạo bắt tay cho có lệ chứ đừng nói là niềm nở chào mừng như khi trước thì làm sao rắn nhỏ bình thường lại có thể? Rõ là không tưởng mà! Ai cũng lo sợ trong lòng nhưng chẳng dám hé răng. Đành rằng Slytherin rất thông thạo Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, nhưng không có nghĩa tụi nhỏ lại không e ngại nó – nguy hiểm mà đầy quyến rũ. Mà thứ dám chắc là Hắc ám hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế gian này còn là người sống, lại còn phải chạm mặt mỗi ngày nữa, đúng thật là khủng bố tinh thần Slytherin mà! Giáo sư Slytherin tôn quý, rắn nhỏ chúng con đã làm gì sai mà để ngài phải nhờ Merlin trừng phạt chúng con như vậy?

Nhìn Arthur như bị rút hết sức lực sau cái bắt tay có-vẻ-thân-tình ấy, động vật nhỏ của ba Nhà kia liền tự nhủ thần trong lòng: “Thật chưa bao giờ thấy biết ơn Mũ Phân loại vì đã không phân loại mình vào Slytherin như vậy mà~”

Bậc thầy độc dược Severus Snape đang ngồi trên cao thấy vậy thì đen mặt. Chết tiệt, một mình Kẻ Được Chọn nọ chưa đủ mệt hay sao, nay Merlin lại bắt ông phải gánh thêm con rắn đầy mùi hắc ám đấy nữa? Snape không tiếc lời rủa xả trong họng, khuôn mặt lại trở thêm nhăn nhúm hơn bao giờ hết, khó coi hết sức, làm giáo ban nhìn cũng phải hoảng hồn. Ây dà, Slytherin xưa nay quả nhiên vẫn luôn biết cách doạ người!

Coi bộ sắp tới đây thân Chủ nhiệm là ông sẽ phải vất vả nhiều rồi ha…

Đương sự vẫn còn tươi roi rói chào hỏi các rắn nhỏ nhát gan khác chung bàn, chẳng hề để ý đến bao lời ai oán vang vọng khắp Đại Sảnh Đường lúc này.


	9. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USUK. Tui sẽ nói trước là có cái chết nhé, và kết thì... không phải HE đâu :)

1.

Anh biết mình là kẻ ngốc. Người khác cũng nói anh vậy. Nhưng anh lại chẳng thể ngừng ngây dại cho nổi. Dù cho có biết bao lời khuyên nhủ, răn dạy; dù điều đấy có biến anh trở thành kẻ ngu ngốc nhất thế gian này, anh cũng hài lòng mà chấp nhận.

Bởi sự ngu muội ấy của anh chính là tình yêu thương anh đã dành cho đứa trẻ mang tên America – một vùng đất thuộc “Tân Thế Giới” mà anh đã nhận làm em trai của mình.


	10. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #2

2.

Là người chứng kiến sự trưởng thành của America trọn vẹn từ khi cậu chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ đến khi trở thành một chàng trai khỏe mạnh, anh nhận ra rằng cậu thật sự khác biệt so với những người anh từng gặp trong đời. Không chỉ bởi cậu là một “quốc gia” mà có lẽ bởi cậu đến từ Tân Thế Giới nên cậu đặc biệt hơn nhiều. Anh không biết vì sao Chúa lại đưa cậu đến với thế giới đang dần trở nên già nua và tẻ nhạt này, song anh tin chắc Chúa làm vậy là vì ngài muốn thế. Chẳng có chuyện gì trên đời xảy ra là ngẫu nhiên. Mọi thứ tồn tại bởi đó là tất nhiên, bởi Chúa đã sắp đặt chúng với dụng ý của ngài.

England biết cậu không bình thường. Nội chuyện cậu là quốc gia đã đủ khác thường rồi, nhưng chưa hết. Không một đứa trẻ nào ở tầm tuổi America (nếu tính theo tuổi loài người) lại có thể dễ dàng đánh ngã một con bò rừng chỉ bằng cách nắm lấy sừng nó, nhấc bổng cả người nó lên, quay vòng vòng rồi quật ngã nó. CHẮC CHẮN là không vì ngay đến những tên trâu bò như Spain và Prussia (anh không muốn nhắc đến Russia vì hắn còn chẳng cần đụng chân đụng tay con bò đã tự gục rồi) còn chật vật lắm mới làm được, mà phải dùng cách gián tiếp. Điều này khẳng định America có một sức mạnh tiềm ẩn phi thường, không chỉ ở thể lực của bản thân cậu mà còn tiềm tàng ở chính mảnh đất ấy. Anh vừa mừng vừa lo. Cậu có thể lớn lên, trở thành một quốc gia mạnh mẽ, với anh đó là niềm vui sướng và tự hào, song đồng thời cũng là nỗi lo sợ. Lỡ như khi đó tới, cậu sẽ rời bỏ anh thì sao? Anh không thể ngăn cản cậu phát triển khi mà mỗi lần ghé thăm cậu lại càng lớn hơn, cũng không thể kìm hãm cậu đến với thế giới bên ngoài được, anh biết chứ. Nhưng nếu vì thế mà anh mất cậu thì anh không sao chấp nhận nổi. Dành quá nhiều tình yêu thương cho cậu với anh cũng là con dao hai lưỡi. Nó cho phép anh yêu thương, bảo bọc và trân trọng cậu vô bờ bến; song đồng thời cũng khiến anh dễ dàng sụp đổ, hủy hoại bản thân anh nếu như đứa trẻ ấy bỏ rơi anh hay quay lưng lại với anh – khó thể nào anh gượng dậy được nổi với cú sốc đó. Ai cũng nhận thấy điều đó. Có điều anh đều bỏ chúng ngoài tai.

Anh biết “tình yêu thương” này là thứ chất độc ngọt ngào nhưng cũng là thần dược chữa lành trái tim đầy thương tổn của anh, cho nên anh dù biết rằng không nên quá yêu thương cậu như vậy, anh vẫn chẳng thể ngừng lại cho nổi.


	11. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #3

3.

“Để tôi độc lập đi, England.”

Cậu chĩa kiếm về phía anh. Phía sau lưng cậu là hàng lính với những khẩu súng dài đã được lên nòng, ngắm bắn về trước, chỉ cần có hiệu lệnh là sẵn sàng bắn.

Trời mưa tầm tã. Xối xả. Tuôn rơi không ngừng tựa như hàng nước mắt trên khuôn mặt cúi gằm của anh. Thanh âm khàn khàn bật ra khỏi họng là tiếng rên rỉ với những câu hỏi lặp đi lặp lại. Tại sao? Tại sao? Tại sao? Anh đã sớm đoán biết trước kết cục ngày hôm nay, anh cũng đã hi vọng những gì mình làm có thể đưa anh và cậu rẽ hướng sang một tương lai khác, nhưng tại sao vẫn thành ra thế này?

Tuy nhiên, tại chính giây phút này, khi anh bị cậu đâm ngàn mũi kim nhọn vào tim… anh vẫn dành tình yêu thương “đứa em trai đã mất” cho cậu. Dù đáng ra phải hận cậu, phải ghét bỏ cậu vì cậu đã phản bội lại tình yêu của anh. Có lẽ anh luôn dành một phần trái tim của bản thân để yêu thương nên không sao nói lời oán hận được, dù cậu có làm anh tổn thương.

Quả nhiên anh là kẻ ngu ngốc nhất thế gian này.


	12. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #4

4.

Cuộc cách mạng ấy tới như là điều tất yếu, Scotland nói thế. “Vì mày đã dành cho nó tình yêu thương.” Gã cười nhạo anh, nói anh là thằng đần khi cố nuôi nấng cậu đến vậy để rồi được trả ơn thế đấy, còn nói anh đáng ra không nên yêu thương cậu nhiều như vậy. “Nếu mày nuôi dạy nó bằng roi đòn như tao đã làm với mày, sẽ không bao giờ mày phải khóc lóc như một thằng thảm bại chỉ vì nó bỏ mày đi. Và có lẽ nó còn chẳng bao giờ dám rời khỏi mày. Cứ nhìn mày đi! Giờ mày vẫn còn ở lại lâu đài nơi tao đã tra tấn mày mà không hề rời đi lấy nửa bước! ” Gã nhả khói thuốc, ném điếu xì gà xuống chân anh rồi bỏ đi.

Anh trào phúng cười chính mình sau màn trò chuyện thân mật đó với gã. A, anh khẽ kêu lên, tiếng kêu xem lẫn trong tràng cười. Anh đoán, có lẽ đây đích thực là ý của Đức Chúa Trời. Ngài muốn kết thúc “anh”: chính anh – Đế quốc Anh – chứ không phải ai khác, nên ngài đã gửi America xuống đây, đến với anh. Quả nhiên ngài đã sắp đặt mọi thứ cho ngày này.

Xem ra vở kịch vinh quang huy hoàng này nay cũng tới lúc hạ màn kết thúc. Cũng đúng thôi. Vật vật rồi sẽ đến lúc lụi tàn, vì Chúa đã quyết như thế với những tạo vật của mình. Anh là tạo vật của ngài nên đương nhiên cũng không tránh khỏi số phận đó.


	13. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #5

5.

Anh đã làm kẻ ngốc từ lúc bắt đầu thì sẽ làm kẻ ngốc cho đến tận phút cuối. Từ sau cuộc cách mạng, anh từ chối luôn việc phải tiếp xúc với bên ngoài, chỉ thu mình trong lâu đài; song phần lớn thời gian đều là anh tự giam mình trong phòng, tránh mặt luôn cả những người anh trai. Anh gần như phát điên và hàng đêm thì gặp những cơn ác mộng. Rồi đến lúc cơ thể và tinh thần anh hoàn toàn kiệt quệ. Anh không thể chống chọi được thêm nữa.

Kẻ đã từng thống trị biển cả, kẻ từng là “đế quốc mặt trời không bao giờ lặn” anh cũng sắp đến lúc phải gục ngã.


	14. Tình yêu thương tôi dành cho em. #6

6.

Quyết định cuối cùng của anh trong đời đó là tự sát.

Hôm anh chấm dứt đời mình, trời mưa to. Giống hệt hôm ấy. Anh tìm đến ngon tháp cao nhất của lâu đài, gieo mình xuống và chết. Anh tìm đến cái chết trong khi vẫn hướng đến America – đứa trẻ được anh yêu thương vô ngần đã đẩy anh anh đến bước đường này – vẫn với tình thương như thuở ban đầu anh gặp cậu. Cuộc cách mạng chính là khẩu súng kề bên thái dương, anh là người kéo cò, còn cậu chính là viên đạn đã kết liễu cuộc đời anh.

Trước khi tiếp đất chỉ vài giây, anh đã nghĩ về cậu lần cuối. Dù em là người đã giết tôi… nhưng đến cùng, nếu có một lần quay ngược về quá khứ, tôi vẫn sẽ chọn yêu thương em như tôi đã từng, dù nó có dẫn tôi đến kết cục này… Tôi chưa từng hối tiếc, cũng chưa từng oán hận vì đã yêu thương em đến thế.

Đất mẹ đã ôm anh – Đế quốc Anh hùng cường ấy – vào lòng, cất lời ru dịu dàng và chậm rãi đưa anh vào giấc ngủ. Để một Anh quốc mới được sinh ra; cũng là để kết thúc một mối duyên phận đầy bi thương và khổ đau, đoạn đem tình yêu thương ấy cùng anh xuống nấm mồ vĩnh viễn.


	15. Bên nhau. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dĩ nhiên là nó về PruHun. Nhưng còn ai nữa thì... để xem đã ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Prussia và Hungary đã ở bên nhau rất lâu rồi.

Họ gắn bó khăng khít với nhau như bao cặp thanh mai trúc mã; dù cho lúc nào cũng cãi vã, cũng đánh nhau, song khi không gặp mặt thì luôn nghĩ đến đối phương không thôi. Họ luôn nói chẳng yêu mến gì nhau dù cho họ giống nhau như thể hai giọt nước, hai tấm gương mang cùng bóng hình phản chiếu của cùng một người nọ, thế nhưng họ cứ luôn âm thầm dõi theo và quan tâm đối phương, rồi không biết từ lúc nào lại thành người hiểu đối phương nhất; đối phương nghĩ gì, muốn gì,… không cần nói thành lời, họ chỉ cần quan sát hoặc trao nhau những cử chỉ đơn giản như một cái nhìn là thấu được tâm tư nhau.

Họ vừa là bằng hữu thân thiết nhất, vừa là đối thủ ganh đua lớn nhất của nhau. Đều là con người của trận mạc nên họ chiến đấu còn cực kì ăn ý, khi phối hợp với nhau thì vô cùng nhịp nhàng; đường kiếm của Hungary sắc bén nhất khi được Prussia rèn giũa, chiêu thức của Prussia hoàn hảo nhất khi có Hungary yểm trợ. Đồng đội, bè bạn,… giữa họ là một mối quan hệ còn mạnh mẽ và bền chặt hơn thế. Tận sâu đáy lòng họ yêu mến đối phương dù chẳng hề biểu lộ, những lúc dẫu vui vẻ hay khổ đau đều nhớ đến đối phương trước tiên, sẵn sàng ở bên đối phương lâu thật lâu nếu cần thiết, thậm chí có thể vì đối phương mà làm mọi chuyện. Cho nên, có thể coi họ đối với nhau là một dạng “tình yêu” – không cuồng si, không nồng nhiệt, càng chẳng ngọt ngào; chỉ như một cuộc “hôn nhân trắng” thuần khiết, trong sáng. Cùng ở bên nhau, chia sẻ với nhau mọi thứ, nương tựa vào nhau, vậy là đủ rồi. Họ chẳng đòi hỏi được đáp lại; song không biết họ vô tình hay hữu ý, họ vẫn luôn đối xử với đối phương toàn tâm toàn ý như cách đối phương hết lòng hết dạ vì họ.

Prussia và Hungary, mối nhân duyên của họ vẫn luôn khiến người khác phải ngưỡng mộ xen lẫn ghen tị, bởi dường như chẳng điều gì có thể phá vỡ hay xen vào giữa họ được. Khăng khít đến độ tựa như hai nửa linh hồn không thể chia đôi tách biệt của cùng một con người.

Nhưng vẫn cứ luôn có những người mong muốn họ chia rẽ.

Chỉ bởi họ, đối với những người đó là…


	16. Bên nhau. #2

Tôi cũng ở bên cô ấy biết bao nhiêu ngày tháng, chẳng hề thua kém quãng thời gian cô ấy dành ở bên hắn là bao.

Nhưng tại sao?

Tại sao cô ấy đối với hắn lại khác biệt như thế?

Lúc nào họ cũng bất hòa, song tôi luôn nhận ra đó chỉ là bề ngoài họ dựng lên trước kẻ khác. Tôi luôn trông thấy vẻ trìu mến của hắn khi nhắc đến cô ấy và sự quý trọng nơi cô ấy mỗi khi cô ấy nói về cái tên “Prussia”. Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt. Tôi không muốn trông thấy cảnh tượng cô ấy và hắn thân thiết như thế chút nào. Dù là thời bình hay trong chiến tranh…. tại sao họ cứ luôn bên nhau, kể cả khi thực tế họ cách xa đến vạn dặm?

Dù cho cô ấy luôn quan tâm, chăm sóc tôi, song điều đó chẳng khiến tôi thấy dễ chịu hơn là bao. Sự đối xử ấy… sự ân cần ấy, với tôi, cũng giống như những hành động an ủi bởi tôi với cô ấy có lẽ chỉ như “những người bạn”, hay “một đối tác”. Dù gì một phần quan hệ của chúng tôi cũng chỉ là trên danh nghĩa mà thôi. Điều này khiến tôi thấy đau đớn lắm, nhưng biết thế nào đây? Ngay từ đầu hắn mới là kẻ cô ấy chú ý….

Cô ấy không nói nhưng tôi biết cô ấy luôn quyến luyến hắn khi hắn phải rời xa cô. Hắn không biểu lộ nhưng tôi biết hắn nhung nhớ cô ấy hơn hết thảy khi phải nói lời từ biệt. Chẳng ai có thể xen giữa họ cho được. Đứng trước cảnh tượng không đời nào quen thuộc đó tôi lại tức giận và ghen tị vô cùng. Tôi chỉ muốn nói với cô ấy rằng “tôi yêu em”, van nài cô ấy “đừng nghĩ về Prussia nữa được không?” hay chỉ cần hỏi “tôi thì không được sao?”. Tôi nào có phải kẻ thứ ba, nhưng quan hệ giữa cô ấy và hắn cứ luôn khiến tôi cảm thấy vậy đấy. Rõ ràng tôi đã chung sống với cô ấy rất lâu, còn cùng cô ấy đường hoàng kết hôn nữa, ấy vậy mà sao… Hungary, sao em cứ hướng về hắn mãi như vậy, trong khi tôi vẫn còn đứng đây, vẫn còn bên em?

Tôi yêu em nhiều lắm, có điều mối tình này mới thật vô vọng làm sao khi hắn vẫn còn đó cùng em.

Này, tôi xin em đấy, Hungary yêu dấu.

Hãy mau nhận ra tình cảm của tôi đi nào…


	17. Bên nhau. #3

Aaa… Cảnh tượng thật ngứa mắt làm sao. Đáng ghét quá. Đó quả như một cái gai trong mắt vậy, nếu không loại bỏ thì vô cùng khó chịu và đau đớn. Bởi thế nên tôi chỉ muốn tự tay mình hủy hoại mối quan hệ của bọn họ, nghiền cho đến khi nát vụn không còn có thể hàn gắn được nữa mới thỏa.

Đừng cười với cô ta. Đừng trò chuyện với cô ta. Đừng chạm vào cô ta. Prussia à, cô ta chẳng “trong sạch” chút nào đâu, giả như anh chạm phải cô ta thì chính anh sẽ bị vấy bẩn đấy. Tôi không muốn anh – người tôi luôn nâng niu, bảo bọc ấy – bị nhuốm màu dơ bẩn bởi kẻ tầm thường như cô ta.

Tôi nên là người duy nhất được phép chạm vào anh mới phải.

Này Prussia thân mến của tôi, hãy nghe tôi đi. Ở bên cô ta chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả, và anh sẽ bị cô ta làm tổn thương mất. Tôi không muốn chuyện đó xảy ra đâu. Có kẻ chỉ muốn anh tránh xa cô ta ra thôi; hắn sẵn sàng tìm cách chỉ để xâm hại đến anh, buộc anh rời bỏ cô ta. Cho nên tôi mới nói anh chỉ có thể ở trong vòng tay của tôi thôi. Tại đó, không-một-ai có thể làm hại anh được hết, bởi tôi sẽ bảo vệ anh và chăm sóc cho anh. Vì cớ gì mà anh cứ cố gắng tự mình sinh tồn trong khi anh chỉ cần ở yên bên tôi là đủ? Tôi biết, hẳn phải do cô ta đã mê hoặc anh, lôi kéo anh rời khỏi chốn bình yên bên tôi.

Đáng ra cô ta nên chết đi hoặc biến mất khỏi tầm mắt tôi và anh. Có như vậy anh mới tỉnh ngộ và nhận ra cô ta là một kẻ đáng kinh tởm và xấu xa rồi trở về đây. Hay tôi thử đi xử lí cô ta thay anh nhé?

Dù tôi sợ bị anh ghét bỏ lắm, nhưng chỉ cần anh không biết thì sẽ chẳng sao đâu đúng không? Việc giữ gìn anh “trong sạch” với tôi quan trọng hơn việc anh đối xử với tôi thế nào nhiều. Bởi quan hệ có thể thay đổi nhờ thời gian, nhưng khi bị vấy bẩn rồi thì ai có thể thanh tẩy đưa anh trở lại như cũ?

Đừng nghĩ về cô ta nữa mà hãy nghĩ về tôi này.

Tốt hơn hết, sao anh không chỉ thuộc về tôi? Như vậy mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thỏa; tôi không phải giết cô ta, hắn cũng đạt được ước nguyện của mình, còn anh cũng sẽ hạnh phúc.

Để tôi độc chiếm anh thì sẽ chẳng còn vấn đề gì để lo lắng nữa.

Tất cả những gì tôi cố gắng làm, tất cả những gì tôi khao khát đến tận giờ… chúng đều vì anh, vì tôi yêu anh nhiều lắm mà thôi, Prussia của tôi.

Nên anh sẽ đáp lại tôi thay vì chọn cô ta chứ?


	18. Và em bước tới.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiến tranh Trăm năm. Hiện tại England đang thắng thế. Câu chuyện này phần lớn là hư cấu nên nói chung đừng tin quá. Và có lẽ là có chút France x Jeanne đấy.

France đang lo lắng. Đã từ rất lâu rồi gã mới tỏ ra e ngại đến nhường này trước England và quân đội của anh; và lần này gã phải thừa nhận rằng – dù gã chẳng muốn chút nào – hiện tại quân đội hai bên quá chênh lệch, cũng như chuyện nước Pháp bị đè bẹp bởi Anh quốc là hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra. Đáng buồn làm sao khi tên sâu róm đó đã trở nên quá hùng mạnh để quân đội gã có thể cản bước. Khi mới tham chiến, gã có một niềm tin mãnh liệt là England sẽ bị gã đánh bại, song giờ sự thật rằng gã đang thất thế khiến gã có phần hoang mang. Gã không thể thua anh được - đó là điều gã tâm niệm từ đầu, có điều giờ gã cũng tin rằng đất nước này cần có một phép màu tuyệt diệu mới có thể lật ngược tình thế.

"Mình đã luôn cho rằng phép màu là điều hão huyền chỉ có trong những câu chuyện cổ tích." Gã lặng lẽ nhìn những vùng đất quê hương bị tàn phá bởi chiến trận bằng cặp mắt xanh biển chất chứa suy tư, đôi môi thường ngày mỉm cười nay mím chặt. Gã nhíu mày, bàn tay vốn buông thõng từ lúc nào đã siết lại thành nắm đấm, khẽ run lên. "Nhưng giờ đây… mình gần như ngã khuỵu. Bại trận có lẽ chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian. Nếu vậy thì thà một lần trông đợi vào phép màu còn hơn là trông chờ ngày ấy đến. Có niềm tin vào một điều nào đó có thể giúp mình chiến thắng, dù vô lý đến đâu, vẫn có ý nghĩa hơn là thực sự bỏ cuộc vì một tương lai còn có thể thay đổi – dù đó gần như là điều không thể, không phải sao?"

Gã chỉ còn biết cầu Chúa phù hộ. Nước Pháp gần như không thể làm gì thêm cho người dân của mình, càng không còn đủ khả năng bảo vệ mảnh đất này khỏi bị xâm lược. Nhưng gã vẫn chưa tuyệt vọng. Ngày nào gã cũng cầu nguyện đến cả ngàn lần mong sao sẽ xuất hiện một phép lạ. Nhưng bề trên cũng không phải người quảng đại đến thế. Phải đến tận khi cuộc chiến tưởng chừng đã ngã ngũ, gã suýt chút nữa đã buông xuôi… thì vận may mới mỉm cười với nước Pháp. Nữ thần Chiến thắng ấn mình chốn nhân gian suốt bao nhiêu năm qua giờ đây đã hiện hình để tỏ rõ vinh quang đã được Chúa trời định về gã – trong hình hài một cô gái phàm trần đến từ một gia đình nông dân của vùng Órleans.


	19. Như một mà hai, như hai mà một.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anh em Italy dù trông họ thì hay cãi vã (chủ yếu vì tính tsun của Romano) nhưng sự thực thì mối quan hệ của họ phải nói là khá khăng khít. Suy cho cùng thì trên đời không có sợi dây ràng buộc nào mạnh hơn huyết thống cả, dù là sống hay chết, phải không?

Như hai mà một, như một mà hai. Anh và em, ta là một nửa của nhau. Một nửa trái tim, một nửa linh hồn.

Chẳng phải tấm gương trái chiều, ta là hai mặt của một đồng xu. Ta hiểu nhau như hiểu mình. Trông ta luôn bất đồng, nhưng tự ta biết... người giống ta nhất là đối phương, người hiểu ta nhất là đối phương.

Vượt trên bạn bè, qua cả đôi lứa. Ràng buộc huyết thống, chỉ cần ta còn sống, số mệnh ta sẽ luôn song hành.


	20. Một thuở vàng son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một ngày bình yên trong kí ức của Prussia và HRE. Btw, tui giả sử là ông Germania vẫn còn sống nhé, nên cứ nghĩ rằng đây là một cái thời xa lắc lơ đi.

Tiếng đổ vỡ. Rồi tiếng hét toáng của những người hầu vang lên sau đó chỉ vài giây. Bọn họ gào thét với thủ phạm mà ai-cũng-biết-rõ-mười-mươi-là-ai đã sớm biết mất, khốn đốn cúi xuống dọn dẹp những mảnh vỡ vương vãi trên sàn. Trong đám người hầu vang lên tiếng xì xào nho nhỏ bất mãn và tức giận.

"Lại là Prussia nữa hả?"

Holy Roman Empire lặng lẽ bước đến làm bọn họ - đang vội vã dọn dẹp cho xong đống bừa bộn dưới sàn nhà – đều giật mình và cả một chút sợ hãi. "Chủ-chủ nhân." Bọn họ vội hành lễ, nhưng cậu chỉ phẩy tay cho phép đứng dậy. Không bận tâm đến những gương mặt xanh xao đang cúi gằm, cậu tự chỉ tay vào người hầu ở gần mình nhất, hỏi lại: "Ta hỏi ngươi, là Prussia nữa à?"

Cô ta hoảng hốt vì bị cậu gọi, song tất cả đều chỉ biểu lộ qua ánh mắt còn gương mặt vẫn phải tỏ ra bình thản. "Không thưa chủ nhân. Chúng tôi không biết chiếc bình làm sao lại vỡ như vậy, cũng không rõ có phải ai làm hay không ạ."

"Hừm, ta rất ghét những đứa hầu gian dối." Holy Roman Empire biết thừa cô ta không nói thật lòng vì sợ. Cậu chẳng bực mình vì cô ta nói năng như vậy với mình mà liền lợi dụng nỗi sợ hãi ấy để ép buộc cô ta thừa nhận. "Ta cho ngươi cơ hội lần nữa, khôn hồn thì đừng có xảo trá trước mặt ta. Bằng không thì ngay chiều nay, ngươi không còn được toàn thây nữa đâu. Nghĩ cho kĩ vào."

"…" Người hầu vẫn câm như hến. Cậu tin chắc Prussia cũng đã làm trò tương tự khiến cô ta ngậm miệng lại – một trò đe dọa đáng sợ hơn cái chết cho bản thân cô ta. Vậy lời đe dọa này của cậu không có tác dụng, phải thay đổi. Cậu ngang hàng với hắn nên phải mượn bóng ai đó cao hơn cả hai, như vậy lời nói mới dùng được. Trên Prussia bây giờ chỉ có mình ông Germania. Cậu thầm nghĩ, thôi vậy, ông chắc sẽ không giận nếu mình làm chuyện này đâu; cậu cũng chỉ là muốn răn đe người hầu phải trung thực mà thôi. Nên cậu đã dựng lên một màn kịch hù dọa cô hầu...

"Ta nhớ trước kia, khi ta nói với ông trong nhà có con hầu vô phép, ngay hôm sau ta đã thấy nó bị treo thây ngoài phố. Ta còn nghe được hình như chính ông đã xử tử ả tại phòng tra tấn ngay sau khi ta đến chỗ ông. Cả nhà ả sau đó cũng từ thường dân bị đem thành nô lệ, thảm thương vô cùng…"

"Tôi…"

Thấy cô ta đã chịu mở lời, cậu tiếp tục với lời lẽ nhẹ nhàng hơn hẳn: "Ta không phạt ngươi, và ta đảm bảo sẽ không để Prussia trừng trị ngươi vì đã nói cho ta biết đâu, cho nên… mau nói đi. Đừng khiến ta mất kiên nhẫn."

"Nếu ngài đã nói vậy… tôi…" Cô ta biết đây là giới hạn, nếu bất tuân thì sẽ nhận kết cục còn tồi tệ hơn nên mấp máy, "Vâng. Vâng, là cậu Prussia làm, chủ nhân."

"Thật chứ?"

"Vâng." Đám người hầu kia lặp lại, đồng thanh. Lần này giọng bọn họ không còn run rẩy như lúc đầu mà rõ ràng, mạch lạc, "Chúng tôi có nhìn thấy lúc đuổi theo cậu Prussia. Cậu ấy cố tình đánh đổ chiếc bình ấy xuống đất ạ."

Holy Roman Empire cười nhạt hài lòng, cho bọn họ thu dọn nốt, còn mình thì bỏ đi. Xem thái độ, có lẽ cậu đã dọa hơi quá trớn - nhưng này, họ đáng bị thế vì đinh múa trìu qua mắt thợ, chưa bị đuổi đi đã là tốt rồi. Cậu tiến về phía khu vườn mà hắn thường hay ghé khi rảnh rỗi – giờ thì hẳn là hắn đang nhàn rỗi chết đi mới phải, sau phi vụ vừa rồi. Vừa đi cậu vừa thở dài. Xem ra cậu lại phải nghĩ cách làm sao để nhắc nhở hắn biết sửa sai. Mà chuyện hắn chịu thay đổi… thôi chắc là không bao giờ đi. Ít nhất bây giờ cậu có thế cam đoan như vậy, song chí ít cậu cũng phải cho hắn biết nó cần thiết cỡ nào. Cứ để thế này thì không ổn – cậu biết, hắn biết, tất cả mọi người đều biết kẻ cả đám người hầu! Còn gì để nói nữa đây?

Đoạn cậu rảo bước thật nhanh, vạt áo choàng phấp phới theo từng nhịp gấp gáp. Chúng uốn lượn tựa như một cơn sóng mềm mại, uyển chuyển với chút gió trong biển không khí. Nhưng với bước chân nhanh nhẹn của cậu, chúng dần có phần gấp gáp và cứng nhắc hơn hẳn. Giống như con người cậu lúc này đang chuẩn bị đối mặt với Prussia vậy.

 

Prussia nằm vắt vẻo trên cành cây cao, trốn tránh ánh nắng trời trưa mùa hè gay gắt bằng cách trú dưới bóng râm của tán lá rậm rạp. Hắn rất thoải mái tận hưởng cảm giác mát mẻ dưới tán cây, còn tiện tay vặt lấy quả chín trên cành cho vào miệng nhai rôm rốp. Miệng và cổ họng hắn tràn ngập vị thơm ngon, thanh thanh ngòn ngọt của thứ trái cây mà hắn đã quên mất tên. Chân hắn bắt chéo, tay gối đầu, mắt thì nhắn nghiền như thể đang ngủ ngon lành. Holy Roman Empire mà trông thấy cảnh này hẳn sẽ phàn nàn hắn chỉ biết ăn chơi phá hoại mất – mà đúng thế thật còn gì.

"Prussia!"

Đấy, vừa nhắc một cái là cậu đã đến rồi. Hắn không buồn ngó xuống, chỉ lè nhè: "Chuyện quái gì vậy Holy Roman Empire?" rồi giả bộ ngạc nhiên mà ngồi bật dậy: "À, hẳn là cậu trông thấy chiến tích tuyệt vời của tôi rồi chứ? Hahaha, thấy sao? Hay chứ hả?"

"Nó không hay chút nào. Và giờ thì mau nhảy xuống đây cho tôi." Cậu nói như ra lệnh.

"Chậc, cậu vẫn tẻ nhạt như thế, chẳng có tí gì hài hước thú vị cả. Ở bên Austria cậu thậm chí còn phát chán hơn trước nữa. Mà bọn người hầu kia nói cho cậu biết tôi làm phải không? Tôi phải tính sổ nốt bọn họ vào chiều nay vậy. Biết ngay là bọn họ không làm được việc gì mà." Prussia chặc lưỡi. Tưởng chừng hắn sẽ nằm im trên cây thì hắn lại ngoan ngoãn vâng lời mà trèo xuống. Động tác hắn làm rất thành thạo, thoăn thoắt tụt xuống hệt như một chú khỉ giỏi leo trèo khắp nơi. Chạm đất rồi thì hắn xòe tay ra trước mặt cậu. "Ăn không?" Hắn hỏi. Trong lòng bàn tay hắn là thứ quả khi nãy.

"…có." Không vui nhưng cậu vẫn gật đầu, đón lấy nó khi hắn ném sang. Cậu bắt chước hắn bỏ tọt vào miệng nhai với động tác từ tốn hơn hẳn. Mắt cậu mở to khi chậm rãi nếm hương vị lan tỏa rồi dần dần trôi tuột xuống cổ họng. Ngon thật, cậu nghĩ. 

"Sao nào? Được chứ?"

"Lần đầu tôi thấy thứ quả này. Nó ngon đấy. Chốc nữa tôi sẽ thử hỏi xin ông Germania mang vài cây từ vườn về để trồng." Holy Roman Empire gật gù.

Prussia thỏa mãn cười ha hả: "Đương nhiên rồi, tôi mà lại! Tôi mà đã cho cậu ăn thử thì cái gì mà chẳng ngon, còn phải đợi cậu khen nữa sao? Kesesesese!"

Cả hai cùng nhau ngồi dựa lưng vào gốc cây để khỏi phải đứng trong nắng nữa. Họ không muốn bị ốm. Còn nhiều việc khác đang chờ được giải quyết và họ thì không được đổ bệnh lúc này.

"Cậu thì vẫn kiêu ngạo và nghịch ngợm không khác gì khi trước. Phá hoại đồ đạc chắc khiến cậu thấy vui nhỉ? Không nghĩ ông Germania sẽ nổi giận với cậu à?" Cậu nói trước tiên, "Còn về mấy người hầu thì cậu không làm gì được họ đâu. Tôi đã đảm bảo cho bọn họ rồi, nên bỏ đi."

"Xì~tôi biết ngay mà. Mà nếu cậu đã nói thế thì sao cũng được, bỏ một lần này thì lần sau tôi sẽ tính tiếp bù. Chuyện phá hoại đương nhiên tôi thấy vui thì mới làm chứ sao. Còn ông Germania ấy hả? Tôi quen bị ông mắng mỏ các kiểu rồi, giờ có thêm đâu có sao đâu. Đằng nào tôi chẳng gây chuyện để bị ông giáo huấn một trận chứ, chẳng qua vấn đề là sớm hay muộn thôi."

"Cậu chịu ngoan ngoãn một ngày không được à?"

"Tôi sẽ rất khó chịu nếu không được quậy phá người khác, nhàm chán muốn chết luôn. Nếu tôi chịu làm vậy thì đó chắc còn chả phải tôi nữa."

"Thời gian này cậu làm vỡ nhiều bình quá rồi, sắp tới tôi e là không còn đủ bình để thế cho đống cậu làm vỡ đâu. Và tôi cho là ông Germania nếu biết chuyện sẽ rất không hài lòng chút nào. Mong cậu không gặp rắc rối lớn."

"Cậu sẽ sớm thất vọng thôi vì nó sẽ xảy ra."

Holy Roman Empire kì quặc nhìn hắn: "Cậu bình tĩnh đến độ khiến tôi thấy còn đáng sợ hơn cả ông nữa. Thật may là trên chiến trường cậu còn đáng sợ hơn, không đến chính tôi cũng phải sợ nữa. Thật đấy. Nhưng nếu cậu đã không coi trọng thì chắc lời tôi nói cũng không có tác dụng gì rồi."

"Chứ giờ cậu mới nhận ra à?"

Prussia bâng quơ trả lời, không buồn suy nghĩ với vẻ mặt thành thật. Điều này khiến cậu phải nhíu mày nhìn đăm đăm một lúc. Hắn ta không quan tâm thật hả? Trời đất… Cậu than thở, đưa tay day day trán. "Này, Prussia, cậu là một quốc gia đấy. Cậu không giống như loài người. Không thể nào cậu tiếp tục bỏ ngỏ lời người khác hay không quan tâm đến những hành động mình làm đâu. Cậu đừng quên cậu là "người đại diện" nắm giữ vận mệnh của hàng trăm nghìn con người khác. Nhất cử nhất động của cậu đều ảnh hưởng đến họ, nên… nếu cậu không thay đổi thì hậu quả về sau sẽ không thể lường trước được đâu."

"…"

Hắn lặng im không nói. Thấy vậy, cậu bèn lên tiếng tiếp lời. Cậu nói nhỏ, nhưng đầy nghiêm túc và chân thật: "Hãy nghĩ kĩ mà xem. Có thể bây giờ cậu còn được ông Germania bảo bọc và tôi khuyên bảo, nhưng sau này khi cậu trưởng thành rồi thì sẽ không còn như vậy nữa. Rồi sẽ đến lúc cậu phải thực sự gánh vác trọng trách khi là một "quốc gia", phải chịu trách nhiệm về rất nhiều thứ, phải cẩn trọng hơn rất nhiều để bảo vệ đất nước mình. Một sơ suất thôi, đất nước của cậu có thể bị kéo vào chiến tranh và thậm chí có thể sụp đổ. Lúc đó cậu sẽ mất tất cả, mà người dân của cậu cũng vậy; sẽ không còn kịp cho cậu hối hận về những gì đã qua đâu. Cho nên Prussia à, đừng có trẻ con như vậy mãi nữa. Thời gian không chờ đợi bất kì một ai cả. Nhất là với tôi và cậu… chúng ta đều chẳng phải người thường."

"Cậu lo lắng cho tôi à? Hay là lo lắng cho "đất nước" của tôi? Nói tôi nghe đi." Hắn nở nụ cười nửa miệng đầy tinh ranh, "Mà đâu thì cũng là "Prussia" đúng không? Cậu nói thế khiến tôi vui phết đấy. Hiếm có ai lại nói những lời như thế với tôi… kể cả ông Germania. Chà, dù sao cũng cảm ơn cậu. Nhờ cậu, bỗng dưng tôi có cảm giác mình rất được quan tâm ở đây."

"Chúng tôi luôn quan tâm tới cậu. Đừng nghĩ như thể cậu không quan trọng vậy."

Hắn biết cậu đang nhắc đến những ai. Austria, Hungary, rồi Italy, cả cậu và ông Germania nữa. Song hắn cảm nhận được nó từ họ sao? Bốn người kia thì ở xa đây nhiều, ông Germania thì lúc nào cũng bận rộn. Hắn với họ sống cùng nhau, nhưng hắn luôn cho rằng mình lạc vào thế giới khác hẳn. Vì hắn cảm thấy cô đơn vô cùng, nhưng họ nhận ra sao? Hắn không nghĩ vậy.

"Xin lỗi vì giờ đây tôi không thể ở cạnh cậu như ngày xưa. Giờ đây tôi cũng dần vướng bận với vụ sự trong quốc gia hơn rồi. Họ cũng vậy. Cậu hẳn là rất cô đơn khi ở đây một mình."

Cậu khiến hắn ngạc nhiên và nhận ra rằng mình đã nghĩ sai khi trước.

Không, có một người nhận ra và chỉ độc nhất một người. Hắn đã quên mất cậu. Hắn đã quên mất người anh em, người bạn thanh mai trúc mã này của mình. Cậu là người hiểu hắn nhất. Cậu thấu được cảm giác của hắn, suy nghĩ của hắn, tính tình của hắn, sở thích của hắn hơn ai hết. Với Prussia thì Holy Roman Empire chính là một tâm hồn đồng điệu như vậy.

"Không có đâu. Đời nào có chuyện quý ngài tôi đây lại cảm thấy cô đơn được."

"Cậu chẳng thật lòng gì cả. Đừng nói với tôi là cậu xấu hổ đấy?"

"Xì, xin lỗi nhưng cậu tưởng bở rồi Holy Roman Empire." Prussia đứng dậy, phủi phủi bụi đất bám trên quần áo. Hắn giơ một tay lên che trán, ngửa mặt nhìn bầu trời trong xanh và quang đãng. Một màu lam thăm thẳm diệu kì tựa đôi mắt của cậu vậy. Xinh đẹp biết bao, mê hoặc biết bao. Prussia yêu sắc xanh này và yêu cả bầu trời khi ấy nữa, vì nó cho hắn cảm giác như đang có Holy Roman Empire ở bên cạnh. Hắn ngắm nhìn bầu trời này đầy mãn nguyện, trong khi cậu thì thắc mắc trông hắn đứng như trời trống không rõ vì sao. Hắn đang làm trò quái dị gì nữa đây, cậu không biết.

"Prussia, làm sao mà cậu lại đứng ngẩn người ra thế? Ngoài đó có gì à? Hay cậu lại đang sắp sửa bày trò gì rồi? Nếu là vậy thì làm ơn ngồi xuống đi."

"Cậu lúc nào cũng phải nghĩ xấu về tôi thế? Tôi tổn thương lắm đấy." 

Prussia giả vờ khóc lóc đáng thương. Holy Roman Empire trông thấy thì thở dài ngao ngán: "Được rồi, tôi xin lỗi. Nhưng thật khó để nghĩ xem cậu đang làm cái gì ngoài bày trò, cậu biết không? Vậy chứ cậu đang làm gì thế hả?"

"Bầu trời lúc này đẹp như đôi mắt cậu vậy, Holy Roman Empire." Prussia chìa tay, "Muốn ngắm thử không?"

"Nghe nó như lời tán tỉnh vậy. Cậu biết nói thế tôi cũng thấy lạ và nghi ngờ không biết nó có điều gì đáng ngờ ở sau không. Mà, bầu trời lúc nào chẳng vậy? Cớ gì cậu lại nổi hứng ngắm bây giờ?" Cậu có ý định từ chối nên ngoảnh mặt đi, mặc kệ Prussia. Tiện tay, cậu bứt lấy một nhánh hoa dại rồi mân mê nhìn trong tay. Vừa xoay xoay nhánh hoa, cậu vừa nói chuyện với hắn.

"Vậy cậu không thích hả? Thế thôi vậy."

"… thôi thì cũng được." Hắn toan rút tay về thì bị cậu gọi giật lại, chậm chạp đặt vào lòng bàn tay hắn bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình. Khoảnh khắc khi hắn chạm vào những ngón tay trẻ con của cậu làm hắn thấy ngạc nhiên. Nhìn cậu thôi hắn đã đủ cảm thấy cậu sao chẳng đổi thay gì so với lần cuối cùng cả hai gặp gỡ, vậy mà khi hắn chạm vào lại mới thấy rõ cậu thật nhỏ bé biết bao, mong manh biết bao.

"… Cậu vẫn nhỏ như vậy nhỉ? Chà, thế này thì không ổn rồi. Trong khi tất cả chúng ta đều đã trưởng thành thì chỉ mình cậu là vẫn nhỏ con thế này. Cậu sống có ổn không vậy đó?" Hắn sờ nắn bàn tay cậu sau khi kéo cậu đứng lên cạnh mình, còn bình luận thêm vài câu. Bao nhiêu năm rồi cậu chẳng lớn thêm dù chỉ một chút xíu. Ngày xưa cậu cao đến hông hắn, nhưng giờ thì phải tụt đến hơn nửa.

Cậu ngượng chín người, mặt dần đỏ ửng lên hệt trái cà chua. Để che đi sự xấu hổ của mình, cậu bắt đầu tức giận với hắn. "I-Im đi! Nhỏ bé hơn thì sao chứ? Đó-đó chẳng qua chỉ là hình thể của tôi mà thôi, còn quốc gia của tôi thì rất rộng lớn đấy!" Cậu gào lên, "T-tôi cấm cậu coi thường tôi!!"

"Được rồi được rồi, ai coi thường cậu cơ chứ? Cậu nhỏ bé nhưng rất mạnh mà, tôi đâu dám chọc giận một vị đế quốc như cậu." Hắn cười khanh khách. Đúng vậy, Holy Roman Empire trong mắt hắn tuy bộ dạng chỉ là một đứa trẻ, nhưng đây lại là quốc gia mạnh mẽ nhất, hùng mạnh nhất hắn từng thấy. Hắn ngưỡng mộ cậu từ lâu rồi, khi hai người còn rất nhỏ và hãy còn ở bên nhau, chỉ là hắn chưa bao giờ nói ra. Mà chắc cậu cũng không để ý, cũng không biết nên không phải chuyện gì cần nói. Hắn giữ nó trong lòng thế là được rồi. "Nào, thế để tôi cõng cậu lên vậy. Như ngày xưa ấy. Làm thế cậu sẽ nhìn được bầu trời rõ hơn, cũng không còn phải lo lắng chuyện mình nhỏ hơn nữa, kesesesese."

"Đ-đừng có nói nữa!"

"À này, cậu lần nào nên thử nhìn mình khi nổi giận đi. Trông nó dễ thương—"

"Prussia!!" Holy Roman Empire túm chặt lấy tóc hắn làm hắn đau đến mức phải la oai oái. Mất một lúc nguôi giận, cậu mới thèm buông tay. "Này! Nó đau lắm đấy!" Hắn phàn nàn.

"Ai bảo cậu cứ thích trêu chọc tôi!"

"Đùa thôi mà. Hầy, cậu làm gì phải bận tâm đến chúng quá nhỉ…. Ấy ấy tôi đùa thôi, đừng túm tóc tôi nữa! Cứ làm thế chẳng mấy chốc tôi không còn tóc nữa mất!"

"Đáng đời cậu thôi, hừ."

"Lạnh lùng thế…"

 

Bọn họ đứng ngoài vườn một lúc rồi Prussia tiếp tục công kênh Holy Roman Empire vào trong lâu đài. Vừa đi, bọn họ vừa cười nói rất vui vẻ. Thi thoảng cậu lại phải tỏ ra cáu kỉnh, nhưng chẳng mấy chốc lại bị hắn chọc cho quên cả giận mà cười rất tự nhiên. Tiếng bọn họ vang vọng từng nơi bọn họ đi qua, chẳng mấy chốc khi bọn họ khuất bóng thì chúng dần lặng im rồi biến mất theo; hòa vào không khí, với nắng vàng lấp lánh quang cảnh bên ngoài.

Một cảnh tượng sao mới thật ấm áp và bình yên, tưởng chừng như với hai người họ đây chỉ là một điều gì đó quá đỗi bình thường khi họ ở bên nhau. Song rất nhiều năm về sau đó, Prussia lại vô cùng hoài niệm khoảnh khắc giản dị này. Biết bao nhiêu lần anh mong muốn quay ngược thời gian để thêm một lần trông thấy, thêm một lần tận hưởng hạnh phúc anh từng cho rằng sẽ là vĩnh viễn đã mất. Nhưng mọi chuyện lại không thể đơn giản như anh muốn. Bởi như Holy Roman Empire từng nói với anh vào trưa hè đầy nắng năm nào: "Thời gian không chờ đợi bất kì một ai cả." Hắn đã vô tình đánh mất nó, và thời gian thì chẳng cho hắn một cơ hội kiếm tìm.


End file.
